herosguildfandomcom-20200214-history
HGd10PHB - Spell - Blighting
'''Blighting''' This spell is used by Voidmancers to ruin the land in an area for use by the living. It produces diseases, vermin, and weeds riddled with Void magic to spew toxic gasses into the air. The blighted land makes normal living things sick and weakens the soil so that nothing healthy grows. '''Effect''' Blighting creates a region of land in a 100 meter radius plus 100 meters for every 25 on the check. This radius increases by re-rolling the check for every hour of concentration and adding the new radius. No new material component is consumed to maintain the spell. The initial EDR is 10 for every d10 in the TS, but drops to 2 for every d10 in the TS every hour after so long as concentration is maintained. While the spell is being cast, the caster does not gain Recovery (REC). The verbal component must be repeated as a chant at least once every minute while the spell is being cast. The material component must be spread about the initial 100m radius during the first hour of casting. Within the blighted area, all crops die. Buildings become overgrown with Void-tainted flora and are weakened so that their entropy is increased by a factor of 10. Livestock and fauna flee if they can, or become sick unless they have a specific defense against poison and disease, or a CON greater than 1/d10 in the TS of the Blighting spell. Sentient life that chooses to stay must either roll an opposed check against poison and one against disease or become poisoned and/or diseased. '''Poison - '''The poison reduces maximum and current EDR by 10-CON every hour spent in the blighted area. Once EDR is reduced to zero, the poison keeps the EDR at 0 maximum and the character is exhausted and cannot do any but the simplest of tasks (such as attempt to leave the area at a slow walk). '''Disease '''- The disease that the blighted area produces causes fever and delirium and gives a -10 to all checks in the first hour after contracting the disease. For each additional hour within the blighted area, the penalty grows by -2 to all checks. If the diseased individual leaves the area, the penalty stays constant until the disease is cured or runs it's course. The disease is bacterial in nature. It takes a number of days equal to the number of hours of exposure minus the diseased individual's CON to run it's course and leave the body on it's own, a minimum of one day of only minimal activity. Once the spell ends, the blighted land continues to expand on its own at a rate of 10 meters a day. The only way to stop the blight from spreading is to use a [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Geoforme|Geoforme]], a powerful [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Purify Element|Purify Earth]], or other equally powerful spell. Once the Blighting is finished casting, it is no longer magical and cannot be [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Dispel|Dispelled]]. '''Spell Construction''' *'''DS: '''126 *'''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 6 - Mystical Skills#Spectra|Spectra]]:''' [[HGd10PHB - Spectrum - Void|Void]] *'''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 6 - Mystical Skills#Purpose|Purpose]]:''' [[HGd10PHB - Spell Purpose - Transformation|Transformation]] *'''[[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Casting Time|Casting Time]]: '''1 hour + concentration (see text) *'''[[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Duration|Duration]]: '''None *'''[[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Duration#Spell Effect Ticks|Duration-Ticks]]: '''None *'''[[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Endurance|EDR]]: '''10/d10 in the TS for first hour; 2/d10 in the TS for each additional hour (no REC) *'''[[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Intensity|Intensity]]:''' 20d10 *'''[[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Number of Targets|Number of Targets]]: '''All in the area. *'''[[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Other#Prerequisite Spells|Prerequisite]]: '''[[HGd10PHB - Spell - Blight Seed|Blight Seed]] *'''[[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Range|Range]]: '''100m radius *'''[[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Shape|Shape]]: '''2 Dimensional *'''[[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Focus|Focus]]:''' None *'''[[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Verbal Component|Verbal Component]]: ''' ''Lachash ra'ab, lachash cholly, lachash chemah, lachash maveth. ''(Complexity 80) *'''[[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Somatic Component|Somatic Component]]: '''Sow the material component about as if seeds. (Complexity 10) *'''[[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Material Component|Material Component]]: ''' A 1 pound bag of [[HGd10PHB - Equipment - Blighted Seeds|Blighted Seeds]]. (Rare -20%) '''Character Sheet Example''' Navigation * [[HGd10PHB - Spell List Alphabetical|Spells listed Alphabetically]] [[HGD10|'''Hero's Guild Players Handbook Home''']] '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 1 - Creature Kinds|Chapter 1 - Creature Kinds]]''' '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 2 - Base Characteristics|Chapter 2 - Base Characteristics]]''' '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 3 - Skills|Chapter 3 - Skills]]''' '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 4 - Traits and Foibles|Chapter 4 - Traits and Foibles]]''' '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 5 - Physical Combat S|Chapter 5 - Physical Combat Skills ]]''' '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 6 - Mystical Skills|Chapter 6 - Mystical Skills]]''' '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 7 - Equipment|Chapter 7 - Equipment]]''' '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 8 - Crafting|Chapter 8 - Crafting]]''' '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 9 - Social and Movement Skills|Chapter 9 - Social and Movement Skills]]''' '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 10 - Optional Classes|Chapter 10 - Optional Classes]]'''=